The final order
by Ladymecha
Summary: In a dark future Robotnik rules all... but he is at the end of his life and he must give his slaves "the final order" R&R!


The final order

The planet Mobius has at last succumbed to the power of Robotnik, for the last 40 years he has ruled supreme over the planet.

Every creature that ever lived on the planet was now his to command, all of them his robotic slaves willing to do his every bidding.

Most of them were his slaves so long that they forgotten their own names and identities, all they knew now is that they were robots and they were Robotniks slaves.

One in particular had a tough time getting used to the idea, but she still kept on obeying.

She was Bot number 2095467, a factory worker assigned to build SWATBots and hoverunits.

She spent at least 20 years in this rathole, most others spent more time then she at this line of work but unlike them there was still a little voice that said "no".

Still she obeyed; she did not have many options.

It was the longing that killed her, the longing for a way out, Of course she wasn't the only one but still she felt that she was the only one who still kept her wits about her despite having Robotniks commands run though her all the time.

The loneliness, the emptiness… all of it would have killed her if it were not for the orders she received.

Robotnik was her only companion, the only thing that mattered and yet she hated it deep down though she started to feel herself slip more and more into eternal servitude like so many.

She started to forget her real name, not her stupid bot number but her real true name.

However, it was hard to remember, it was hard to think as well.

She could only think what Robotnik wanted her to think, the concept that she was going to be his slave for the rest of her life if she liked it or not.

She hated the idea and yet she knew it was somewhat true, after all, she had spent the last 20 years as his loyal servant.

Still she did not give up some hope; somehow, she knew it was going to be over soon though she did not know how.

Robotnik beat all resistance on the planet; she too used to fight him until he finally got her into his service.

She could remember the day he roboticized her, the day she came to be Bot number 2095467.

She reflected on that horrible day as if it was yesterday when she saw herself bow to Robotnik and call him "master" for the first time.

And yet that day started to dissipate over the years, certainly she knew it was hard to think after only ten years as a robot but when you hit those 20's you really started to loose yourself to the influence.

Like all others, she knew that long ago she used to be somebody, a living creature with a mind of her own. However, the memories of that time started to fade, and soon she knew that she would totally loose herself to the power if something did not happen quickly.

Then it seemed her fate started to change, as Robotnik assigned her to be his new prime handmaiden.

He was getting old and she knew it, he was at least 50 when he took over the planet.

The true age of the master was unknown to them, but all data suggested that he was going to be 100 years old very soon.

She knew that the master was in failing health, and she knew that he had at least five others he made into his personal handmaidens or butlers.

She did not know why he wanted her though, out of all the other Workerbots, he chose her to be his prime handmaiden.

But why was she so special? She asked herself,

She could not remember a lot about her past life, by now most of it dissipated under the test of time and she knew that she had a sort time before she found herself in eternal servitude.

Still she came to him, it was an order and she had to obey…

She got into his bedroom and saw the others trying to relax him; he looked pale and very thin.

She could tell that age caught up with him with incredible wrath. His wrinkled body gave her chills as he looked like some sort of living ghost.

"So you are here Bot number 2095467, welcome to my main bedchamber" he coughed

"How may I serve you master?" she said blankly

"You will help to aid me in my final days; you will help me assure that I have a good passing into the great beyond… Bot number 2095467 I am tired, old and I know that I do not have many days left. I feel its time that I leveled with you all this time and I make up for my sins."  
"What sins master?" she asked

"I am a poor old desperate man nowadays Bot number 2095467; I am no longer the cruel tyrant that made this planet into what it is today… I am so bored and so tired of the same routine; I want to end my days as a truth teller and the one that will give you your freedom back."  
"Fr… freedom, what is freedom?" she stuttered unsure of the word

"So you do forget huh, you forget the word you tried so hard to protect from me… I took that word away from you when you became Bot number 2095467, and now after so many years I see the error of my ways. I thought that I was at last going to be somebody, to be the ruler, the king and I was. But it came at a terrible price; I wanted to have absolute power, to have complete control over every blade of grass and every tree… to control every being for eternity.

But I knew that it would not last even after I made you all into my robotic slaves, I have no heirs or no kin and as you know the only one I had died after I took over this planet."

"Master Snively" she said 

"Yes, I didn't expect him to commit suicide like that and I admit it came as a complete shock to me… it was then I started to question myself, to question my reasoning and ownership. I started to wonder that if this was what I wanted in life."  
"And it wasn't?"

"No, all I did was enslave an entire planet to my will only to have my life end a mere 20 years or so later, it became depressing to me. Then I started to wonder that if I would ever find a way to rule even after my death, I thought of cloning myself, roboticizing myself and of course making a robotic double but I know that all that was stupid… 

I knew that no matter what I did it would not be the same, and I know what you all will need a master when I am gone because you do not have free will."

"So what do you need me to do master?  
"I want you to be with me until the end… until I give you my last order."  
"your wish is my command master" she said as she looked into her masters eyes and saw that he was going though a lot of pain.

For the next three weeks she attended his every whim, she kept him relaxed and calm as the month ended.

It was on that fourth week she saw that her master was going to die very soon, he was always in his bed and he never got up on his own.

"Please come over here Bot number 209546"

She came over to him slowly and said "yes master?"

"It seems that my time is almost over now, I can feel death reach its hands over my neck and strangle the remaining life out of me… I know now its time for me to give you my final order."  
"what is it my lord?"  
"Be free, remember who you really are… come on I know you can do it."  
She struggled to obey her master, she was a robot and she had to obey… but it was so hard!

"Do it! Obey my commands! You are my slave and you will obey!"

She stammered and struggled and then it came to her, though she had trouble spitting it out…

"Pr, princess s… Sally. Princess Sally Acorn." 

"There you go, remember Princess?"  
"I, I do master."

"yes of course you do, I knew it … I knew you were still in there my dear Princess."  
"But, how, why?" asked Sally/ Bot number 209546 in a confused tone

"I knew you would put up resistance and so did another, right Sonic?"

Sally heard someone come behind her and say, "Yes I did, hello Sal."

She turned around and saw him, "long time, hasn't it?" said Sonic.

She saw that he too was a robot but she knew he was okay.

"I thought you were dead," said Sally

"No, I was just assigned to be Robotniks assistant while he put you in the SWATBot factories; he freed me about a week before he freed you… I was surprised myself to learn what he wanted."  
"So he kept you around just in case I could not remember then," said Sally

"Yes he did… and now that he's freed the both of us I guess its time for him to go…"

"Yes Sonic… Sally you are the real ruler of the planet, so when I die I want you to take over…"  
"I understand, but I do feel a little confused by all this"  
"yes I know," said Robotnik "But because you are a robot it is still your duty to obey me… now do as I say Bot number 209546… or should I call you Princess Sally?" he laughed and coughed, then his eyes rolled backwards…

He was dead, all his life signs dissipated as Sally knew that after so long her people were free of him at last…

She decided to bury him in the central plaza and then after the funeral she started to heal the wounds caused by robotnik.

With The planet polluted beyond repair, she knew that de roboticization was not possible. However, she knew that with a little luck she could plant the seeds for a new generation.

She knew it would take a lifetime to do, but thanks to robotnik, she had just that and more.

Slowly the newly freed Robians carried out their former master's last order and slowly put the planet back together, though they knew that they would never be able to feel the world around them again.

It was going to be very hard for them, but robotnik did prepare them for this…

As the grass grew green once more, the people knew that they fulfilled Robotniks last order… to create paradise without any war, hate and fear.

They knew that they followed that order to the letter, as good robots do.

The end


End file.
